Stalking You
by darkxjune
Summary: [End] Wanita yang cemburu bisa melakukan banyak hal. Salah satunya, stalking/BTS/Kim Namjoon x OC
1. Prologue

**Stalking You (c) darkjune**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **T+ (15++)**

 **Seluruh pemeran di cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jalan ceritanya (+OC) punya gue.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan hasil imajinasi belaka. Gausa baper, apalagi ngebaperin** _ **couple**_ **yang gue pake haha. Watch out of the thypo(s)!**

…

Srak

Srak

Krosak

Srak

Krek-

 _Ck!_

 _Apa yang kulakukan?_

 _Well, aku sedang mengikuti seseorang. Menguntit, memata-matai,_ stalking _, atau apalah sebutan yang biasa diucapkan._

 _Menguntit siapa?_

 _Kim Namjoon._

 _Kenapa?_

 _Ughh, berisik sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak fokus pada-_

 _Ah, kemana dia? Ck! Lihat, sekarang aku kehilangan Namjoon._

Aku bangkit dari jongkok yang telah kulakukan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Melongok keluar dari semak-semak yang kugunakan sebagai tempatku bersembunyi. Kakiku kesemutan, membuatku kesusahan untuk berdiri. Dan yang paling krusial adalah-

Kemana perginya Namjoon!?

Seingatku dia masih ada di depan mobilnya semenit yang lalu. Dan sekarang sosok itu sudah menghilang. Meninggalkan mobil silver mahalnya di tempat parkir kantor pusat Royal Group. Juga meninggalkan aku yang kini melongo mencari sosok tinggi tegapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sayang?"

Oops.

Sial, aku ketahuan.

Aku menoleh dan memberikan cengiran khas bocah milikku. Pria berambut pirang terang itu menatapku lekat dengan tatapan penasarannya, sementara aku hanya mampu ber'haha-hehe' sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang sumpah sama sekali tidak gatal. Namjoon mendekatkan tangannya ke puncak kepalaku, menarik selembar daun yang terselip diantara helaian rambut hitam sebahuku. Pria itu tersenyum seraya mengggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari semak-semak dihalaman kantornya.

Ya, kantornya. Gedung tujuh lantai Royal Group ini adalah milik Kim Namjoon. Pria yang kini menggengam tangaku erat ini adalah presiden direktur di Royal Group.

"Kalau kau ingin menemuiku langsung masuk saja. Untuk apa kau bersembunyi seperti itu, Sayang?."

Namjoon menoleh dan memberikan senyum manisnya kepadaku. Dan yeah, dia memang memanggilku Sayang. Karena aku, Shin Minae, sudah resmi menjadi istrinya sejak delapan bulan yang lalu.

…

A/n: halooo, gue balik lagi dengan pen name baruuu. Bosen sih pake nama asli mulu hahaha. Dan gue dateng bawa fanfic geje lagi haha. Dan lagi-lagi kpop fanfic. Iya, gue lagi suka BTS emang hehe. Gak panjang-panjang sih, gue gak ahli bikin fanfic berchapter-chapter. Paling ntar cuma 3 chapter.

So, stay tuned yaw. Bye.

Oh ya, fanfic ini juga bakal gue publish di wattpad sama ig gue. Cuma ngasih tau aja sih. Kali aja nemu di wattpad sama ig, jadi gaada yg bakal ngira ini plagiat hehe.

Sudah ya. Kali ini beneran udah kok hehe. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 1

**Stalking You (c) darkjune**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **T+ (15++)**

 **Seluruh pemeran di cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jalan ceritanya (+OC) punya gue.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan hasil imajinasi belaka. Gausa baper, apalagi ngebaperin** _ **couple**_ **yang gue pake haha. Watch out of the thypo(s)!**

…

Minae duduk sambil mengamati partitur di tangannya. Jam mengajarnya baru saja selesai lima belas menit yang lalu dan kini wanita itu sibuk menyusun bahan ajar untuk besok. Belum genap setahun setelah lulus dari pendidikan seni yang dijalaninya dalam waktu tiga tahun, Minae sudah berhasil mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pengajar musik di salah satu tempat kursus musik favorit.

"Minae-ya, jemputanmu sudah datang." Seulgi melongok dari luar kantor pengajar. Rekan kerjanya itu tersenyum hingga mata sipitnya menghilang.

Minae mengangguk lalu membereskan mejanya. Setelah menyambar tasnya, wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari tempat kerjanya bersama Seulgi. Sesekali mereka membicarakan tentang pekerjaan dan betapa sibuknya mereka mengajar belakangan ini, maklum saja sekaranh sudah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar, Minae berhenti dan tersenyum. Beberapa meter dihadapannya ada Kim Namjoon, suaminya, yang menunggunya sambil bersandar di pintu mobil seraya memainkan ponselnya. Mungkin menghubungi beberapa koleganya. Lalu Minae terkikik melihatvpenampilan baru suaminya. Rambutnya yang dahulu berwarna pirang terang kini berubah menjadi abu-abu kehijauan. Sangat cocok dan membuat pria itu tampak semakin tampan.

Seulgi yang merasa tawa renyah di sisinya pun berhenti dan menoleh. Wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu menemukan Minae tersenyum dengan pipi merona. Seulgi tahu benar alasannya. Dan dia suka sekali menggoda rekan kerjanya yang baru delapan bulan ini menjadi istri Kim Namjoon.

"Astaga, kau masih saja merona begitu melihat suamimu. Pasti Namjoon-ssi sangat romantis padamu."

"A-ah, bukan begitu." Seulgi terkikik, Minae masih saja sekikuk gadis SMA yang ketahuan pacaran.

Minae dan Namjoon hanya berbeda dua tahun. Tapi saat mereka sedang bersama terlihat seperti pasangan dengan jarak usia lima tahun, bahkan mungkin lebih. Minae yang putri bungsu keluarga berada amat sangat dimanjakan oleh kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya. Sementara Kim Namjoon yang putra tunggal pemilik Royal Group dibesarkan dengan berbagai persiapan untuk mengemban tugas sebagai penerus perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Seoul, sekalipun kasih sayang tak pernah kurang didapatkannya. Jadi wajar saja bila terkadang Minae masih tampak seperti gadis SMA bila bersanding dengan Namjoon yang amat sangat dewasa.

"Aku jadi ingin punya pasangan juga." Gerutu Seulgi.

"Kenapa tidak kau terima saja pernyataan cinta Park Jimin dari kelas dance." Kini giliran Minae yang terkikik melihat aura suram Seulgi.

"Dih, mana mau aku dengan playboy itu."

"Hati-hati, nanti kau justru jatuh cinta padanya." Seulgi hampir bisa membalas ucapan Minae saat didengarnya derap langkah di belakang tubuhnya. Dua wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon tengah mendekati mereka.

"Sudah selesai berbincangnya, Sayang?." Minae kembali merona saat mengangguk membuat Namjoon gemas sendiri. Pria itu lantas memeluk pinggang sang istri lalu berpamitan pada Seulgi yang memandang mereka dengan iri.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil kembali istriku, Seulgi-ssi."

Seulgi melambaikan tangannya pada Minae yang dibalas dengan senyum oleh wanita itu. Saat mereka telah meninggalkan tempat kerja Seulgi, wanita itu kembali berdecak.

"Aku benar-benar iri pada mereka."

.

Sarapan buatan Minae baru saja matang saat dilihatnya sang suami sudah turun dengan kemeja yang rapi dan tas serta jas tersampir di lengannya. Dahi Minae berkerut. Ini hari sabtu dan masih pukul setengah tujuh pagi, jadi seharusnya Namjoon bisa sedikit bersantai setidakmya hingga satu jam kedepan.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu, Sayang?." Namjoon tersenyum mendapati sang istri tampak menggeleng dengan pipi memerah.

"Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa sarapan denganmu. Mendadak ada rapat di kantor."

"Ah begitu." Minae mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut sedih tanpa sadar.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekarang ya."

"Tapi kau kan tidak biasa pergi tanpa sarapan." Pergelangan tangan Namjoon ditariknya lemah. Namjon tersenyum-

Cup

-lalu mencium Minae tanpa aba-aba. Memberikan kecupan ringan yang kemudian berubah menjadi lumatan dalam. Minae sampai harus meremas lengan kekar dibalik kemeja rapi Namjoon untuk mengingatkan pria itu bahwa dia masih butuh asupan oksigen. Namjoon merenggangkan pelukannya, tanpa niat untuk melepaskan sang istri yang masih berusaha memasukan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Maaf... kemejamu... jadi kusut." Namjoon menatap lengannya.

"Tak apa, akan tertutup jas."

"Lalu sarapannya?."

"Aku sudah mendapat sarapanku barusan." Ujar pria 26 tahun itu sambil mengelus bibir Minae yang memerah. Perlakuan Namjoon berhasil membuat pipi Minae turut memerah.

"Makan siangnya?." Minae masih keukeh tak mau membiarkan suaminya melewatkan makan.

"Ada kafetaria Sayang." Dan Namjoon masih dengan sabar membujuk sang istri yang sangat perhatian padanya ini.

Minae terdiam sejenak sebelum mengantarkan Namjoon menuju pintu apartemen mereka. Tapi ternyata wanita berusia 24 tahun itu masih mengkhawatirkan sang suami. Dengan suara pelan dia kembali berujar "Apa kau yakin bisa bertahan hingga makan siang?." Minae membantu memakaikan jas Namjoon di depan pintu.

"Jangan khawatir, suamimu ini kuat." Namjoon menepuk dadanya dengan dagu diangkat, membawa kekehan pelan Minae yang kini merapikan sisi jasnya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat dulu." Namjoon benar-benar berangkat setelah mengecup kening sang istri.

Minae melambaikan tangannya sambil berharap semoga sang suami benar-benar kuat menahan lapar hingga makan siang.

.

Kruyuuuk

Namjoon menghela nafas. Ini belum pukul sebelas dan sudah tiga kali perutnya berbunyi. Bahkan saat rapat tadi Namjoon bisa merasakan perutnya sempat memberontak. Beruntung suasana sedang panas akibat perdebatan para _staff_ dalam penentuan pasar yang harus segera mereka serbu. Namjoon sebenarnya sangat ingin pergi ke kafetaria kantor untuk menenangkan _home band_ di dalam perutnya. Sayang sekali tumpukan berkas dihadapannya menjadi penghalang antara perutnya dan makanan kafetaria, yang bahkan tak lebih menggiurkan dibanding sarapan sederhana hasil masakan sang istri.

"Sial, aku semakin lapar."

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu kembali membawa Namjoon ke dunia nyata. Dunia dimana sarapan buatan sang istri berada di apartemen mereka, bukan di hadapannya. Dan Namjoon sukses berdecak kesal sebelum mempersilahkan siapapun yang telah mengganggu khayalan indahnya itu masuk ke ruangannya. Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok anggun berbalut kemeja putih dengan blazer dan rok biru muda yang serasi dengan high heels putih gadingnya. Wanita itu meledakkan tawanya sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Membuat raut muka Namjoon semakin suram.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Wendy."

"Oh maaf-maaf. Sayang sekali jika wajah surammu itu tak kutertawakan, Namjoon."

"Hormat sedikit, aku ini atasanmu."

"Baiklah baiklah, tuan Kim." Wendy, sekertaris Kim Namjoon, berusaha menghentikan tawanya saat melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tidakkah Anda ingin makan siang? Saya tahu Anda kelaparan."

"Ini belum waktunya makan siang."

"Keras kepala. Aku tahu perutmu itu sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Bahkan saat rapat." Namjoon segera mengangkat kepalanya, membuat senyum menghiasi wajah cantik Son Wendy. "Melihat reaksimu, sepertinya tebakanku benar."

"Baiklah, kita ke kafetaria." Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Oh ya." Namjoon menoleh pada Wendy yang kini memasang ekspresi serius. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

.

Para _staff_ Royal Group membungkuk hormat saat Minae berjalan di lobby. Wanita itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawakan bekal ke kantor Namjoon. Sebelum pergi menuju lantai tujuh, dimana ruangan Namjoon berada, Minae memilih pergi ke kafetaria yang terletak di lantai dua untuk membeli minuman isotonik favorit suaminya.

Namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kaca yang membatasi koridor dan kafetaria. Matanya menangkap sosok suaminya yang kini mengobrol dengan seorang wanita cantik yang diketahuinya menjabat sebagai sekertaris Namjoon. Genggamannya pada kotak bekal makan siang Namjoon mengerat saat dilihatnya Namjoon dan sang sekertaris tertawa bersama. Ada rasa sesak di dadanya dan sebelum air matanya mengalir, Minae memilih untuk meninggalkan Royal Group.

…

A/n: ada yang nungguin fanfic ini? Kagak ya? Hmmm, yaudah sih. Tetep bakal gue lanjutin juga, gak baik kan ngelakuin hal setengah-setengah haha.

Gue mau cerita tentang cover yang gue ganti, ada hubungannya sama salah satu bagian di chap ini. Jadi, temen gue protes karena gue pake fotonya Namjoon yg rambutnya pirang, katanya lebih ganteng yg sekarang. Daripada gue diambekin sama tuh anak, dan berpengaruh pada hilangnya sumber bantuan tugas kuliah gue, jadilah gue ganti foto buat covermya sekaligus gue ganti rambut Namjoon mulai dari chapter ini.

Dan gitu aja. Hehe


	3. Chapter 2

**Stalking You (c) darkjune**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **T+ (15++)**

 **Seluruh pemeran di cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jalan ceritanya (+OC) punya gue.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan hasil imajinasi belaka. Gausa baper, apalagi ngebaperin** _ **couple**_ **yang gue pake haha. Watch out of the thypo(s)!**

…

Minae mengaduk sup buatannya dengan lesu. Masih teringat jelas bayangan saat suaminya dan sang sekertaris bercengkrama dengan teramat akrab. Hembusan nafas panjang, entah yang keberapa kalinya, meluncur dari bibir mungil Minae. Wanita itu benar-benar tidak fokus. Dia bahkan tak mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Sayang?."

Minae berjengit. Hampir saja sendok supnya mendarat ke kepala sosok yang mendadak memeluknya dari belakang, jika saja dia tidak mengenali suara berat sosok itu. Sosok yang membuatnya tak fokus seharian, suaminya sendiri, Kim Namjoon.

Wanita beriris madu itu menggeleng pelan sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya mengaduk sup. Tak berniat menjawab dengan kata-kata. Namjoon mengernyit. Tak biasanya istrinya sebisu ini. Wanita itu biasanya akan segera mengomeli Namjoon yang mengganggunya memasak.

"Ada apa, Sayang?." Namjoon mendadak membalikkan tubuh Minae, namun wanita di hadapannya kembali menggeleng. Ada jeda yang cukup lama sampai Minae mendongak dan tersenyum.

"Akan ku siapkan air hangatnya. Mandilah dulu selagi menunggu makan malam siap." Namjoon menurut. Sekalipun ada yang berbeda dari senyum dan tatap mata istrinya, setidaknya wanita yang dicintainya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu mau kembali tersenyum padanya.

.

Seulgi menggoyangkan tangannya dihadapan Minae membuat wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu terperanjat. Bukannya mengomeli Seulgi seperti biasanya, Minae justru menghela nafas berat. Seulgi berhasil dibuat melongo atas reaksi Minae -yang biasanya lebih cerewet dibanding ibu-ibu yang mendapati anaknya bolos sekolah- yang kini justru terdiam sambil kembali menghela nafas. Pada akhirnya Seulgi memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minae dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Kau ada masalah?." Minae menoleh pada Seulgi sebelum -sekali lagi- menghela nafas dan memandang ke depan membuat Seulgi kesal.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih!?." Nada suara Seulgi naik dan mau tak mau Minae menjawabnya.

"Kira-kira apakah ada kemungkinan Namjoon untuk berselingkuh dariku?."

"Hah!?." Seulgi kembali melongo. Bahkan lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Punggung tangannya segera ditempelkan pada dahi Minae, seolah mengecek apakah wanita itu masih waras atau tidak. Dan yang didapatnya adalah pelototan dari Minae.

"Aku hanya memastikan kau sedang tidak sakit." Sahut Seulgi santai.

"Dan untuk jawaban dari pertanyaanmu." Seulgi menggantung ucapannya hingga Minae memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Kau gila ya!?." Lalu menaikkan kembali nada suaranya, kembali membuat Minae terkejut.

"Kim Namjoon itu tidak akan mungkin berselingkuh. Beda lagi dengan pria macam Park Jimin." Minae mengangguk-angguk. Logikanya setuju dengan perbandingan dari Seulgi.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau iya?." Sayangnya perasaannya masih gamang.

"Memang ada masalah apa antara kau dan suamimu?."

Minae membisu. Kini giliram seulgi yang menghela nafas. Lelah menghadapi rekan kerjanya ini. Ditanya bukannya menjawab, justru balik bertanya.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri?." Minae memberikan ekspresi tak paham.

"Ikuti saja kegiatannya selama beberapa hari. Kalau tak ada yang berbeda, berarti kepalamu memang perlu kujejali lebih banyak partitur."

Dan kalimat seulgi berhasil membentuk seringai dibibir Minae.

.

Jadi begitulah awal dari seorang Shin Minae yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang _stalker_. Penguntit dari suaminya sendiri.

Hari pertama Minae hanya menemukan sang suami pergi ke kantor, _meeting_ , dan rapat yang bahkan tak bisa dia tahu apa saja yang dibicarakan. Hari kedua dan ke tiga tak ada bedanya. Minae sampai bosan sendiri selama melakukan pengintaiannya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan kebosanan macam ini?_

Bahkan dihari keempat Minae justru ketahuan oleh sang suami. Entah bagaimana Namjoon bisa mempercayai alasan Minae tentang kerinduannya pada sang suami. Pria itu bahkan mencium pipi di lobby kantor saking gemasnya. Membuat pipi merona Minae semakin memerah, sementara Namjoon hanya terkekeh tak peduli.

Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda Minae temukan dihari kelima kegiatan detektifnya. Dimulai dari Namjoon yang menolak bekal buatannya dengan alasan akan makan siang di luar. Lalu Namjoon yang biasanya akan makan siang bekal buatannya di kafetaria kini berjalan menuju basement. Bersama Wendy. Keduanya tampak bicara serius saat hendak memasuki mobil Namjoon dan Minae dengan sigap menghentikan salah satu taksi kosong untuk membuntuti mereka.

Mobil Namjoon berhenti di sebuah kafe. Pria itu sungguh makan siang di luar kantor. Tak lama kemudian taksi yang ditumpangi Minae juga sampai. Namun bukannya keluar, wanita itu justru termenung sebelum meminta supir untuk berputar balik. Membawanya kembali ke apartemennya dan Namjoon.

.

Minae menghela nafas panjang saat merapikan barang-barangnya. Hampir seminggu sudah dia membuntuti sang suami, dan dua hari terakhir dia menemukan pria bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu pergi bersama sang sekertaris ke sebuah kafe di dekat kantor. Wanita itu semakin gamang, khususnya ketika dia melihat betapa akrab Namjoon dengan Wendy. Selain itu, Wendy juga sosok wanita yang anggun dan dewasa. Berbeda dengannya yang terkesan polos, kekanakan, dan manja.

Helaan nafas lainnya keluar tepat saat Seulgi menepuk pundaknya. Seulgi memandang khawatir pada Minae yang terus-menerus menghela nafas. Rasa-rasanya wanita itu semakin terlihat murung setelah Seulgi memberi ide untuk menguntit Namjoon.

Baru saja Seulgi hendak membuka mulutnya, memberikan ucapan penenang yang mungkin terasa aneh bila keluar dari mulut pedas Seulgi. Namun dering ponsel membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Minae menatap ponselnya, sang suami menelpon. Setelah kembali menghela nafas, akhirnya Minae menerima panggilan dari Namjoon.

"Halo."

 _"Sayang, aku ada di depan tempat kerjamu."_

"Ah, baiklah. Aku keluar sebentar lagi."

Seulgi mencekal pergelangan tangan Minae dan mengajaknya berbicara sebelum wanita itu pergi.

"Ada apa?." Singkat dan jelas. Minae sedang dalam mood buruk.

Kini gilran Seulgi yang menghela nafas sebelum berbalik bertanya. "Kau yang kenapa?." Dan Minae tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak menceritakan segalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi lebih anggun dan dewasa." Seulgi kembali memberi celetukan asal.

Saat melihat senyum terkembang di wajah Minae, Seulgi segera merutuki mulutnya yang begitu mudah terpeleset. Belum sempat Seulgi berbicara kembali, Minae sudah melesat dengan wajah cerah.

"Terima kasih idenya, Seulgi-ya."

Pada akhirnya Seulgi hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan Minae sambil bergumam. "Semoga tidak ada hal konyol yang terjadi."

…

A/n: chap selanjutnya udah end kok. Gue udah bilang kan, kalo gue gabisa bikin yg terlalu panjang hehe. Ntar jatohnya malah _mbulet_ kek benang kusut hahaha.

Maaf ya, ini pendek. _Feel_ nya juga makin ilang. Sedih gue:((( Maaf ya kalo ceritanya ngebosenin huhuhu T^T


	4. Chapter 3

**Stalking You (c) darkjune**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Romance-Comedy**

 **T+ (15++)**

 **Seluruh pemeran di cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi jalan ceritanya (+OC) punya gue.**

 **Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan hasil imajinasi belaka. Gausa baper, apalagi ngebaperin** _ **couple**_ **yang gue pake haha. Btw, ini ntar drama abis wkwk. Watch out of the thypo(s)!**

…

"Aku pulang." Namjon berseru setelah menutup pintu apartemennya.

Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Hari sabtu begini biasanya sang istri yang manis akan menyambutnya di depan pintu untuk membantunya membawakan jas dan tas kerjanya. Namun hari ini yang menyambutnya hanyalah hening.

Namjoon berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan saat hidungnya menangkap aroma harum. Senyumnya terkembang kala menemukan Minae sedang sibuk memasak. Seperti biasa Namjoon akan mengendap-endap untuk memeluk sang istri yang kemudian akan mengomelinya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuat Namjoon gemas, bagaimana kalau dia melakukannya?. Sepertinya sekarang waktu yang tepat. Namjoon yang sedang pusing dengan keadaan kantor yang belakangan kehilangan pasar mungkin butuh sedikit rileks. Bersandar nyaman lalu bercanda santai dengan istrinya bisa menjadi salah satu solusi.

Grepp

Namjoon memeluk erat sang istri, menanti celoteh khas yang akan meluncur. Namun hening. Minae hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Namjoon. Akhirnya Namjoon membalik tubuh Minae dan menemukan sang istri tersenyum tipis dengan-

Tunggu!?

Apa itu _make up_!?

Tumben sekali istrinya memakai make up yang cukup kentara di rumah. Biasanya wanita itu hanya akan mengenakan make up tipis yang tak mampu menutupi rona merah di pipinya kala Namjoon menggodanya. Minae bahkan tak mengenakan lipstik merah yang pernah dihadiahkan oleh Seulgi ke tempatnya bekerja. Tapi hari ini dia mengenakannya. Lipstik merah menyala yang membuat Namjoon penasaran sekaligus-

"Pffftt- Hahahaha."

-Ingin tertawa. Tertawa dengan keras.

"Sayang, kau kenapa?." Namjoon menyeka air mata di sudut matanya. Senyumnya kembali terkembang kala menyaksikan bibir berbalut lipstik merah itu mengerucut sebal. Istrinya memang tak akan pernah bisa berubah. Tetap menggemaskan seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kanapa kau mengenakan make up berat begini di rumah?." Lipstik di bibir Minae diseka oleh Namjoon menggunakan tisu yang tersedia di dapur.

"Aku jelek ya?." Minae berujar pelan saat Namjoon selesai membersihkan lipstiknya.

"Ku cantik, Sayang. Sangat cantik. Tapi aku lebih suka melihatmu tanpa make up. Wajahmu itu lebih cantik dengan rona alami." Dan rona menggemaskan itu benar-benar muncul di pipi Minae.

"Dan untuk lipstik itu. Untuk apa kau mengenakannya? Toh akan segera hilang-"

Jarak antara sepasang suami-istri itu menipis. Namjoon yang melakukannya. Mengikis jarak demi memberikan ciuman mesra pada sang istri yang degub jantungnya sudah tak beraturan. Bahkan Namjoon bisa mendengar detak tak karuan sang istri kaking keras dan cepatnya jantung itu memompa darah.

"-Saat aku menciummu."

"Berhenti mengejutkanku!." Minae memukuli sang suami dengan wajah memerah saat berhasi menyadarkan diri dari ciuman suaminya. Namjoon hanya terkekeh, pukulan sang istri bukannya terasa sakit, justru seperti menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Aduh aduh Sayang. Baiklah, maafkan aku. Aduh, lihatlah masakanmu hampir hangus." Minae segera menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya pada sang suami dan mutar tubuhnya hanya untuk terpekik karena memang benar tumis jamurnya hampir hangus.

"Ini semua karenamu." Gerutunya pada Namjoon yang masih berada di balik punggungnya sembari menyelamatkan masakannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku takkan mengganggu. Selamat melanjutkan kegiatan memasakmu, Sayangku."

Cup

"Aku akan mandi dulu."

"Kim Namjoon!." Dan dengan segera Namjoon kabur ke kamar mandi setelah mencuri satu lagi kecupan di pipi sang istri.

 _Metode pertama:_ make up _wanita anggun. Gagal._

.

Sesungguhnya Minae bukanlah sosok yang mudah menyerah. Terbukti dengan berbagai cara yang dilakukannya demi terlihat anggun dan dewasa di hadapan sang suami. Dimulai dari mengenakan make up yang bisa membuatnya terlihat berbeda -dengan bekal beberapa tutorial _make up_ di internet tentu saja-, mengubah _style_ nya yang santai menjadi lebih formal, hingga mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi lebih kalem. Namun semua berakhir sama.

Gelak tawa Namjoon yang dilanjutkan dengan ciuman mesra dan diakhiri dengan teriakan protes Minae.

Pada akhirnya Minae memilih untuk kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri. Toh, semua caranya tak ada yang sukses. Dan wanita itu kembali dengan ide _stalking_ nya. Kembali mengikuti kegiatan Namjoon selama di kantor. Karena kebetulam sekali belakangan ini Namjoon sering menolak untuk dibawakan bekal dan makan di luar kantor.

"Hari ini tak usah dibuatkan bekal. Aku akan makan di luar." Ujar Namjoon saat melihat sang istri mengeluarkan kotak makan sederhana yang biasa dia bawa ke kantor.

"Lagi?." Namjoon hanya mengangguk sambil meminta sang istri menuju ke ruang makan. Bersiap untuk sarapan bersama.

"Masakanku tidak enak ya?."

"Bukan begitu, Sayang. Hanya saja ada yang harus ku lakukan di luar. Sekalian dengan makan siang. Rasanya aneh bukan jika kau makan bekal di tempat makan, bukannya membeli makan di sana."

"Tapi kau makan bekal di kafetaria."

"Itu berbeda, Sayang." Namjoon mengelus kepala sang istri berusaha memberi pengertian pada sang istri yang entah kenapa belakangan terlihat _insecure_.

Minae hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan Namjoon. Namun otaknya kembali berputar. Memikirkan cara apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan.

Namun pada akhirnya Minae memilih kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Mengintai Namjoon di kantor dan tempat-tempat yang mungkin pria itu datangi. Jadi di sinilah Minae kembali. Semak lebat di sekitar kantor Namjoon. Dan benar saja, mobil Namjoon melaju keluar dari kantor. Entah dengan siapa. Kaca mobil suaminya terlalu gelap dan jarak antara Minae dan mobil Namjoon cukup jauh.

Minae sesegera mungkin mencari taksi untuk mengejar sang suami, namun sayang yang diharap segera muncul justru menghilang entah kemana. Ada taksi yang penuh, ada pula yang tak berhenti untuk Minae. Setelah hampir lima belas menit, akhirnya salah satu taksi berhenti di hadapan wanita berambut hitam itu. Tapi, malang tak dapat ditolak untung tak dapat diraih. Minae tak tahu kemana perginya sang suami.

"Anda tidak tahu hendak kemana?." Sang supir memberikan ekspresi heran sekaligus kesal, membuat Minae menggigit bibirnya karena gugup.

Ahaa!

Minae menjentikan jarinya saat berhasil memikirkan kemungkinan tempat Namjoon pergi. Kafe tak jauh dari kantor. Tempat terakhir kali Minae melihat Namjoon pergi bersama Wendy. Walau begitu, setelah Minae mengatakan alamat yang dituju, rasa gugup dan cemas tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Kali ini Minae memikirkan apa uang kira-kira dilakukan sang suami. Dan dengan siapa dia pergi atau bertemu. Genggamanmya pada tali _sling bag_ hadiah dari Namjoon mengerat kala membayangkan Namjoon sedang bersama wanita lain.

Pikiran Minae sedang tak fokus, hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa taksi yang ditumpanginya telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Kali ini Minae turun dari taksi dan berjalan perlahan memasuki kafe saat melihat mobil sang suami masih terparkir rapi di halaman kafe. Pemandangan yang menyambutnya kala membuka pintu kafe itu adalah wana putih dan coklat yang dominan ditambah sentihan hijau muda. Terlihat elegan dan menyegarkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Waw, selera Namjoon memang luar biasa."

Minae hampir melupakan alasannya mengunjungi kafe ini jika saja sosok itu tak tertangkap matanya. Di sana, beberapa meja dari tempat Minae berdiri terlihat sosok sang suami, Kim Namjoon, yang tengah memeluk seorang wanita. Dan dapat Minae lihat dengan jelas bahwa wanita dapam pelukan Namjoon adalah Wendy.

Lutut Minae mendadak melemas. Matanya memanas dan dadanya sesak. Satu langkah mundur tanpa sadar dia ambil, berniat segera pergi.

Brak

Sayang, kakinya mengkhianati. Sebuah kursi tak sengaja tersenggol oleh kaki jenjangnya, menimbulkan suara ribut. Saat Minae kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Namjoon, pria itu ternyata sedang menatap Minae. Mata Namjoon membelalak, terkejut akan kehadiram sang istri. Ditambah ekspresi terkejut dan terluka, serta air mata yang mengalir melewati pipinya yang memerah. Namun Namjoon yakin, itu bukanlah rona merah bahagia dan malu yang selalu dilihatnya dari sang istri.

"Minae..."

Belum sempat Namjoon melanjutkan kalimatnya, Minae telah berlalu. Berlari keluar dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan Namjoon yang segera mengikuti jejak istrinya dan Wendy yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung, juga pengunjung yang kini sibuk berbisik-bisik. Tak mau ambil pusing, Wendy kembali duduk sambil menunggu seseorang yang masih sibuk di toilet.

"Minae! Minae, tunggu!."

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut. Berhenti pun tidak. Tapi Namjoon masih terus memanggil nama sang istri. Keduanya telah menjauh dari kafe.

"Minae, tunggu aku. Dengarkan aku dulu, Sayang."

Minae masih berlari sambil menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Pandangannya tak fokus dan matanya buram terkena air mata. Wanita itu bahkan tak menyadari kini dia berlari mendekati jalanan besar.

"Minae awas!."

Minae baru berhenti saat mendengar teriakan panik dari suaminya, juga beberapa suara asing yang memasuki telinganya. Tapi teriakan itu semakin tak terkendali saat Minae sepenuhnya menghentikan gerakannya. Wanita itu baru menyadari bahwa dirinya berdiri di tengah jalan raya saat suara klakson mobil. Tubuh Minae kaku seketika. Punggung tangannya bahkan belum berpindah dari pipinya. Saat mobil itu semakin mendekat, Minae hanya bisa menutup matanya.

"KYAAA..."

Ckiiit

Bruk

Teriakan beberapa orang, suara ban yang beradu dengan aspal dan rem, lalu Minae merasakan tubuhnya terpelanting kebelakang. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit yang berarti. Lalu setelahnya dia ingat, tubuhnya bukan terlempar melainkan tertarik. Dan saat Minae membuka mata, yang ditemukan adalah sosok sang suami yang tengah meringis di bawah tubuhnya. Minae bergegas bangkit dan memeriksa keadaan Namjoon.

"N-namjoon? Oppa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?."

"A-aku tak apa."

Air mata Minae kembali mengalir saat melihat Namjoon yang berusaha bangkit sambil terus memegangi bahu kirinya. Ekspresinya kesakitan namun masih sanggup memberikan senyum menenangkan untuk Minae. Minae menoleh mencari bantuan dan untung saja pengemudi mobil yang hampir menabraknya mau memberikan tumpangan menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

.

Krieeet

Pintu ruang VIP itu terbuka, memperlihatkan Namjoon yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan senyum menawan. Tak tampak ekspresi kesakitan walau jelas pria itu mengalami cedera di bahunya, bahkan bahu itu kini tampak menggembung akibat bebatan perban. Minae menggigit bibir dalamnya saat berjalan menghampiri dokter yang menangani sang suami. Setelah memberikan penjelasan mengenai cedera Namjoon beserta perawatan pria itu pada sang istri, dokter yang masih cantik diusia empat puluhan itu pun bangkit.

"Sepertinya itu saja yang harus Anda ketahui. Tuan Kim tadi mengatakan bahwa ada yang harus kalian bicarakan dahulu. Jadi, saya pamit."

Hening.

Minae yang terus menunduk sambip menggigiti bibir dalamnya dan Namjoon yang justru asik memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang kini sewarna dengan kepiting rebus.

"M-maaf..."

Pada akhirnya Minae yang membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Suaranya parau, tertutup isakan kecil. Namjoon yang terkejut spontan turun dari ranjang. Sayang sekali bahu kirinya masih menyisakan rasa nyeri, sehingga pria itu berakhir dengan meringis dan kembali terduduk.

"A-aku benar-benar minta maaf. Ma-maafkan aku. Ini gara-gara aku. Maaf..." Minae membantu Namjoon untuk duduk. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras saat turut duduk di ranjang single itu.

"Tidak, Sayang. Ini kecelakaan, bukan salahmu."

"Tapi kau kecelakaan karena aku. Aku yang salah."

"Ssstt..." Namjoon mencoba menenangkan sang istri. Namun gagal.

"Aku tidak seharusnya memata-mataimu. Aku seharusnya tidak pergi ke kafe itu. Aku seharusnya tidak kabur be-"

Cup

Namjoon memberikan sebuah ciuman demi menghentikan ocehan sang istri. Awalnya dia memang ingin begitu, tapi bibir sang istri terasa begitu lembut dan manis. Namjoon telah kecanduan pada bibir istrinya, seperti seorang pecandu pada ekstasi. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Minae demi memperdalam ciuman mereka. Dan Minae mabuk, ciuman Namjoon bagai wiski, membuatnya melayang dan tak sadar.

"Akh..." Namjoon tiba-tiba melepaskan ciuman keduanya saat dirasa nyeri kembali menyerang bahu kirinya.

"Astaga. Maafkan aku." Ternyata Minae tak sengaja meremat bahu Namjoon saat ciuman sang pria semakin memanas.

"Lagi-lagi kau terluka." Minae memgelus pelan bahu Namjoon yang tertutup perban.

"Ssstt. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

"Tapi itu kan memang salahku."

"Ck! Berhenti berdebat atau kau kucium lagi."

Mengkerut. Nyali Minae menyusut hingga lebih kecil dibanding amoeba. Suara tegas suami tercintanya berhasil membuatnya bisu. Kini Minae memilih memainkan ujung kemejanya sambil menggigiti bibirnya yang memerah.

"Anak baik." Namjoon mengusak rambut sang istri sebelum kembali berbicara. "Jadi sebenarnya ada apa denganmu belakangan ini."

Minae mendongak. Mulutnya terbuka, lalu tertutup kembali. Seolah ada hal yang ingin disampaikannya, namun dia ragu. Wanita itu akhirnya kembali menunduk setelang menggeleng pelan.

"Katakan saja, jangan ragu." Dengan jemari panjangnya, Namjoon mengangkat dagu Minae. Membuat wanita itu kembali menatapnya yang kini tersentum menenangkan.

"A-aku. Aku hanya..."

Minae kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ragu. Dan Namjoon masih dengan sabar menunggu.

"Aku takut kau selingkuh."

"Huh!?." Kening Namjoon berkerut.

"Aku melihatmu makan siang dengan sangat akrab beraama Wendy. Kau juga menolak bekal makan siangku belakangan ini. Dan tadi siang... Tadi..."

Namjoon yang mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Sang istri sungguh menggemaskan. Sangat polos, dan begitu mencintainya. Sangat cinta hingga terbakar cemburu.

"Kau cemburu?." Tanya Namjoon saat berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Minae mengangguk lucu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Namjoon harus sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyerang sang istri sekarang juga.

"Lalu make up, perubahan _style_ dam cara bicara juga..." Minae kembali mengangguk, kini pipinya sudah mirip dengan tomat matang.

"A-aku merasa terlalu seperti anak kecil untukmu. Aku ingin menjadi lebih anggun. Seperti Wendy."

"Astagaaa. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Minae-ya." Namjoon menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk merengkuh Minae. Menyalurkan perasaannya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Dan sesaat mereka tampak nyaman dengan posisi itu. Hingga tiba-tiba Minae melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Tunggu. Kau belum menjelaskan segalanya." Namjoon tergelak. Orang bilang wanita yang cemburu sangat menakutkan. Tapi kenapa istrinya bisa semenggemaskan ini?.

"Jadi sebenarnya aku sedang butuh bantuan Wendy untuk mengatasi salah seorang kolegaku. Karena itu kami sering berbincang dan keluar untuk menemui pria itu. Kebetulan kafe itu adalah kafe langganan kami bertiga." Minae mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Harus Wendy ya?."

"Ya." Ujar Namjoon mantap. "Karena kolegaku itu adalag suami Wendy."

"Haaah!?."

"Kau tau Min corp. bukan?." Minae mengangguk. Siapa yang tak mengenal perusahaan komunikasi paling diincar yang dipimpin oleh pria dingin bernama Min Suga?.

Eh, tunggu.

Jangan-jangan.

"Ya. Min Suga, pimpinan Min corp. adalah suami Wendy." Kini Minae hanya bisa berkedip lucu.

"Waw. Bagaimana Wendy bisa bertahan dengan pria macam Min Suga?." Minae berujar lirih.

Ya. Semua oramg mengenal Min Suga sebagai pria dingin dan keras. Bagaimana seorang Wendy yang anggun bisa bertahan menjadi istrinya tanpa menghabiskan satu pak aspirin tiap bulannya?.

"Karena Yoongi hyung berbeda dengan Min Suga."

"Yoongi?."

"Itu adalah nama asli Min Suga. Min Yoongi adalah pria hangat yang cinta keluarga. Dan aku, sebagai sahabatnya, sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga. Tapi, untuk masalah pekerjaan Yoongi hyung susah untuk dibujuk. Karena itulah aku membutuhkan bantuan Seungwan."

"Seungwan? Apa itu nama asli Wendy?." Namjoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya sang istri sudah paham dengan masalah ini.

"Lalu kenapa Wendy bekerja di Royal Group kalau suaminya adalah pimpinan Min corp. yang begitu diincar?."

"Entahlah. Mereka memang sedikit... Unik kurasa."

Minae menghela nafas lega. Kekhawatirannya tak terbukti. Namjoon memang mencintainya.

"Jadi, sudah tak cemburu lagi kan?"

Minae menggeleng dengan pipi merona. Bukan hanya malu, tapi juga tersipu karena wajah Namjoon tepat di hadapannya. Dahi mereka bahkan bersentuhan. Perlahan Namjoon semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, kini hidung yang telah saling tersentuh. Hingga tiba gilirannya kepala Namjoon dimiringkan demi menggapaikan bibirnya pada bibir sang istri. Hanya ciuman lembut untuk menyalurkan perasaan Namjoon pada sang istri.

Namjoon melepaskan ciumannya saat dirasa sang istri kekurangan asupan oksigen. Hanya melepas tanpa menjauhkan tubuhnya. Tangan kanannya saja cukup untuk menahan tubuh mungil sang istri agar tetap merapat padanya.

"Jadi, kau bisa berhenti berubah menjadi orang lain kan?." Minae hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Sayang." Namjoon tersenyum dan Minae merona.

"Dan untuk masalah kau yang terlalu polos..." Namjoon menggantung ucapannya dan mulai berbicara lagi saat bibir tebal nan seksinya tepat berada didepan bibir mungil sang istri, mengantarkan friksi yang mampu menggetarkan bulu kuduk Minae di tiap helaan nafas Namjoon. "Mau ku ajari agar kau tak lagi terlalu polos?."

Tanpa menunggu Minae menjawab, Namjoon segera menyerang bibir sang istri. Menciumnya dengan penuh semangat dan nafsu. Minae kesulitan mengimbangi permainan bibir Namjoon. Dia bahkan sudah kesulitan bernafas. Jadi, Minae memilik menjauhkan paksa suaminya sebelum dia mati kehabisan nafas. Sungguh konyol kalau kau mati karena terlalu semangat berciuman.

"I-ini... Masihhh... Di rumah sakit..." Minae terengah, sementara Namjoon menyeringai. Seringai yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya bertengger di bibir seksi Namjoon.

Namjoon mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Minae. Menghembuskan nafas yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk wanitanya meremang. Lalu pria itu berbisik seduktif.

"Kalau di apartemen kita boleh kan?."

 _Sial, kenapa jadi panas begini?_

-fin-

…

A/n: huahahahaha. Kenapa adegan di ending jadi begono sih? Gue udah ketularan Namjoon keknya *dilempar golok* wkwk. Ini drama banget kan? Gue kebanyakan nonton ftv emang hahaha. Yasudahlah ya, pokoknya ini udah selesai. Tamat. Maaf kalo gak sesuai ekspektasi. Apalah aku hehehe.

See you next time. Byebyeee


End file.
